edoggfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike
He is one of the main characters of My Classmate is a God, by Arceusrules98. He is 14 years old, goes to 7th grade and is a member of the World Club. Personality Mike is very unsure about most things, but is EXTREMELY sure about his love for books. He has read 400 and more books at the local library, and is the biggest reader of the city. Mike is not aware that both Karla and Merry likes him, he is more into Miss Lenore, Tobias crush. Therefor they have some kind of rivalry. Even tho Mike is the weakest guy in the city (even weaker than Robin and Hannes) people tend to hide behind him as he looks big and strong. Despite his looks tho, Mike is very easily scared. Mike is, despite his weakness, courageous when he needs to, as when he saved Merry from drowning when they were little, and when he and Merry went to save Karla and Hannes mom from the evil organization. When he moved, Mike was all alone until he met Karla, and they became best friends. They shared one secret, their world objects. Mike's sense of justice gave him a world without the wars he knew about, and there is little to no conflict. Also, it took the shape of a book because of his bookworm personality. However, Mike believes he only brings misfortune to his surroundings, so when his world was materialized, he was stillborn in that world. Because of that, Merry drowned that day. His parents in that world got another child the year after that, and Merry's family never moved to his city, and got a baby several years after. This event made Mike very sad, because he felt like he had murdered Merry, adding to his lack of self-confidence. It made him happier tho, that he had gotten a littlesister. Abilites Mike is a very quick reader. He has read over 400 books from the local library, but isn't satisfied with that ammount. There are other kids in the city that have the potential of reading more than him. He is thinking of writing a book himself. He looks up to a writer that is known to the internet as "Allims" who once wrote 5 long novels in one year. Relationships 'Merry' Mike and Merry used to be friends when they were little, and he saved her from drowning once. A memory that Merry had long forgotten, but Mike had to live with. After the many years they were apart, Merry came to realize she was in love with Mike, a fact Mike was not aware of, and he didn't share that feeling either. When Merry moved in, Mike decided to reawaken their lost friendship by showing her his book. 'Karla' When Mike moved in to the new city, Mike didn't have any friends, but Karla approached him and made friends with him. She showed him her world she had obtained, and soon, he also obtained his own to her horror. Soon, Karla got the objective to steal and destroy Mike's book, and she didn't want that, because she loved him. Mike was unaware of both those facts, and just saw Karla as one of his best friends. 'Tobias' 'Hannes' 'Vivianne' 'Robin' 'Miss Lenore' She is Tobias big crush, but Mike has taken a like to her to, because of that Mike developed some kind of strange rivalry, like Karla and Merry. Lenore supports their fighting, and for some strange reason doesn't mind being a trophy. That MAY have to do with that Lenore is just using them, and doesn't like any of them. 'Maria' She shares the same parents as Mike, but wether they are siblings or not can be debated upon. That is because Maria lives in Mike's world object, his book, and is the result of Mike's wish to delete himself. Maria and Mike has a very close brother and sister relationship, and when Maria dissapeared Mike was devastated. Maria's parents was very surprised to meet Mike, and calls him a "ghost" because their Mike was stillborn. Trivia Category:My Classmate is a God Category:Characters Category:Arceusrules98's Trilogy